


Terrible Things

by peachycroissants



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again, Angst, F/M, Sadness, i can't write anymore help, i'm fucking back with this shit, wrote this under 1 hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycroissants/pseuds/peachycroissants
Summary: caught reminiscing over someone who was gone not too long ago.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 8





	Terrible Things

Everything felt so right. When back then, we were Ladybug and Chat Noir in disguise but in the daylight we were Marinette and Adrien. How was I so dense and oblivious? Of course you had to be the woman in my dreams. Perfection is what I always see in you even if you said you aren't perfection yourself.

I've fallen in two different kinds of love. Affection or admiral and romantic. I both felt those with you. I realized somewhat that Ladybug wasn't my true love, I admired her for all the things she have done to Paris surely. I realized that I was already falling deep with you, my Marinette. My Princess.

My blood still runs at the thought when you revealed yourself as Ladybug. I thought I loved two people in different or possibly both ways but there is was, the cliffhanger of my life. The two mentioned people are the same person. Of course I am joyous.

We became together, somehow. I'm not complaining about it alright? It just doesn't feel that I deserve you from all this time. But lookie, I was wrong.

In my head all along, I've been planning to wed you. make you mine forever. And to my surprise, you even said yes. The wedding was splendid, it made me feel like the happiest man in the world. I got you to be mine, embedded for forever.

But it's true, nothing lasts forever.

"Daddy?" Emma tugs on my shirt as I look away from a picture of you, getting away from my reverie and to look at our daughter. "Yes, Emie?" I asked her and placed down your picture, grabbing her off the ground and making her sit on my lap. "Do you miss mama everyday?" I laughed hoarsely. "Of course I do darling." I poked her nose and she let out a small giggle.

"What happened to mama?" She looked sad as she can be, I think pain is written all over my face. I remember like it was yesterday, when she tells us the shocking news. Marinette had cancer. She was close to death. She kept saying no worries, be positive. I felt like breaking down. She said:

_"Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_"Seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks._

_"Please don't be sad now I really believe,_

_"You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

"And not long after, she..." I felt tears prick my eyes at this time. Emma then gave me a big hug to which I returned back. "It's okay papa." "I hope, I hope that when you fall in love, you won't lose them in the most brutal or terrible way." I break away from our small hug to give Emma a small smile. "Why papa?"

"Because I never want to see you in heartbreak or sadness. Because life can do terrible things."

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you, Emma." "I love you papa."
> 
> song is terrible things by mayday parade. i know, i posted. shocking. and it's another marinette dies and adrien is filled wurh grief story. shocking.
> 
> truth, i did wrote this under one hour. i have not been in the miraculous ladybug fandom for a bit long now as my last piece related to the said show was like back in january of this month. i also haven't written in a long time, just today i managed to post up two fic chapters. one in wattpad and one which is this story exactly. so, sorry if it's bad in some way. 
> 
> hope everyone stays safe and healthy! beat the shit out of the virus:D


End file.
